Cough Syrup
Cough Syrup '''to piosenka z czternastego odcinka Sezonu Trzeciego, On My Way. Jest śpiewana przez Blaine'a dla Kurta, ponieważ Blaine twierdzi, że ma pomysł na piosenkę pasującą do tematu Zawodów Regionalnych, których tegoroczny temat to "Inspiracja". Scena jest połączona z przedstawieniem tego jak dręczony jest w szkole Karofsky za swoją odmienną orientację. Kiedy Dave wraca do domu odkrywa, że jest wyśmiewany także w internecie. Przeżywa wewnętrzne załamanie, co sprawia, że przygotowuje się do tego, aby się powiesić. Na szczęście w porę odnajduje go ojciec. Tekst i tłumaczenie: Blaine: Life's too short to even care at all, oh woah oh, | Życie jest zbyt krótkie by się przejmować I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control | Tracę umysł, umysł, tracę kontrolę These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me woah oh, | Te ryby w morzu, wgapiaja się we mnie Oh oh oh oh, | Oh, oh, oh, oh A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, | Mokry świat tęskni za dzwiękiem perkusji Woah Oh | Woah Oh If I could find a way to see this straight '''| Jeśli znajde sposób, by dostrzec sens '''I'd run away | Ucieknę To some fortune that I, I should have found by now | Do losu, którym powinnienem dysponować od dawna I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down | Czekam na łyżeczkę syropu, by uspokoić się, uspokoić Life's too short to even care at all oh woah '''| Życie jest zbyt krótkie by się przejmować '''I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh | Pojawiam się, tak niespodziewanie These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart | Zombie z parku serca mego pragną Oh oh oh oh | Oh, oh, oh, oh A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh | Ciemny świat tęskni za słońcem If I could find a way to see this straight '''| Jeśli znajde sposób, by dostrzec sens '''I'd run away | Ucieknę To some fortune that I, I should have found by now | Do losu, którym powinnienem dysponować od dawna And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, | Ucieknę do rzeczy, które mogą mnie naprawić Restore life the way it should be | Przywrócić życie na właściwie tory I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down | Czekam na syrop, by ochłonąć Life's too short to even care at all oh | Życie jest zbyt krótkie, żeby się przejmować I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control | Trac umysł, umysł, tracę kontrolę If I could find a way to see this straight | Jeśli znajde sposób, by dostrzec sens I'd run away | Ucieknę To some fortune that I, I should have found by now | Do losu, którym powinnienem dysponować od dawna And so I run now to the things they said could restore me, | Ucieknę do rzeczy, które mogą mnie naprawić Restore life the way it should be | Przywrócić życie na właściwie tory I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down '''| Czekam na syrop, by ochłonąć '''One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah | Jeszcze jedną łyżeczkę syropu One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh woah oh oh | Jeszcze jedną łyżeczkę Galeria Cough Syrup Blaine.jpg Tumblr mwuzdsdIqK1smmprno2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwuyj5SGKn1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mky42sJdRP1raamr0o1 r2 250.gif On-My-Way-13.png CS32.png CS30.png CS29.png CS27.png CS28.png CS25.png CS24.png CS23.png CS21.png CS20.png CS18.png CS17.png CS16.png CS12.png Cough Syrup Blaine.jpg 7671639166 87c5952d1c.jpg Cough Syrup2.gif Cough Syrup3.gif Tumblr inline mt1vad41tb1qz4rgp.gif Tumblr lzrzija2k01qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lztt7g51ga1r3tr12o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr m0l4ttBRhO1qfog7so1 500.gif Tumblr m00t2kuLFE1qisra0o4 250.gif Tumblr m08l6mloUl1rqk31ko1 500.gif Tumblr m9r5ajrXce1r494tb.png Filmy thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka On My Way